Super Bass
by UsagiXisXmine
Summary: "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?" Misaki's reaction to Akihiko cheating.


**Hey guys, I going to write a one shot at 3 in the morning! :D I hope it's going to be REALLY sweet. :3**

**Me: * love-struck* Heheheehee….I love you!**

**Misaki: *whispers to Akihiko* What's wrong with her?**

**Akihiko: *whispers back* something about her new boyfriend…**

**Misaki: Oh….hey Destry? Will you say the disclaimer?**

**Me: YES! I don't own Junjo Romantica, even though I want to!**

**MIsaki: That was easy! **

**Coy: Hey, Des, what's this?**

**Me: *Blushes* NOTHING. **

**Coy: Ok….Anyway…*kisses my cheek* Love you!**

**Me: *Faint***

**Misaki: Scary.**

**Akihiko: Agreed.**

**Super Bass One-shot**

* * *

><p>Misaki sit at the table, feeling horrible. The table was set up beautifully, It's was Misaki's 20th birthday, so he had a special dinner ready for him and Akihiko. But it was already 10:40 and Akihiko was still gone. Misaki had been waiting for over 5 hours. Misaki then decided it was useless waiting any longer. So as he stood up, he felt a small tear run down his cheek, Misaki absently let it fall to the floor as he walked upstairs. The slow saunter up the stairs felt like it had taken over 10 years, Misaki then walked to Akihiko's study. Misaki sat down and opened up the laptop, the screen shone through the darkness.<p>

Misaki began to type something up, and in about 20 minuets he was finished and he had saved it as a document named "For you" . He had hoped Akihiko would see it and read it, so maybe he could feel the pain Misaki felt at the moment. Misaki then went and sat on his and Akihiko's bed. He put his face into the pillow, picking up on Akihiko's scent. He treasured the scent and just stayed in that position. After a while he need some air, so Misaki stepped down the stairs as slowly as possibly, hoping that if he did everything slow that Akihiko would come rushing in and begin hugging him while begging for forgiveness.

He walked to the door and slipped his shoes on, along with his coat and he stepped outside. The cold fall night air hit him like a truck, he shivered instantly but ignored it and continued walking. He finally reached the streets of the city. He put his hands in his pocket forgetting to grab his gloves. After a good hour a walking aimlessly around town, he felt like breaking down. He walked into a random store, and he felt tears fall instantly. He rushed to the cashier lady.

"D-Do you have a back room I could use for a couple of seconds?" He asked timidly

The middle- aged lady smiled sadly, patted Misaki's head and said "Yes, come here sweetie."

She lead him to a storage room, and as soon as she handed him a box of tissues and she was gone, he started bawling. Tears fell silently, he just let his emotions go, and all his grief was set free. He never made a sound afraid that someone might hear him, but he knew tears were there. About 20 minuets later the lady came in to check on him, Misaki was still crying his heart out.

She patted his head once again "Were you dumped by your girlfriend?"

He chuckled humorlessly "No not exactly," He trusted this lady for some reason so he told her the entire story, even about Akihiko being male.

She smiled a sad smile. "Honey, you need to go find him. And tell him what you feel. If he really loves you he'll help you. Ok?"

Misaki nodded, realizing what she had ment. "Yea, I'll do that, ugh….I never caught your name.."

" Azuki Shunka" Azuki smiled.

"Thank you Azuki-san"

"Not much more than humble service. " She chuckled at her joke. She helped Misaki up, slapped his butt and said "Go get 'em tiger!"

Misaki smiled, nodded and sprinted out. He went to find Akihiko, it wasn't long before he did. He actually ran past him for a second, till his brain registered what happened. He turned on his heel and raced after Akihiko.

"Usagi-san!" He called. Then he saw her. Akihiko had his arm around some blonde girl, they looked quite cute together. Misaki was about to walk back home, till he remembered Azuki-san's words.

He raced to Akihiko and grabbed his wrist. Akihiko turned around, and saw Misaki with tears in his eyes, his entire form shaking, his chest heaving, and his red face.

"Misaki…"

"Akihiko dear~ whats the matt-" SMACK.

Misaki had just backed handed the girl next to Akihiko. Her eyes were wide with shock, she had the advantage in height so she tried to hit Misaki, but completely missed when he side stepped.

"U-Usagi-san is mine! He d-doesn't need hoes like you with him!" Misaki nearly yelled.

Akihiko just stood frozen with shock to say anything, or let alone, move.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you call me a hoe! Akihiko do something!" She yelled.

But Akihiko stayed still, shocked by the fact Misaki had caught him with a girl.

"AKIHIKO! NOW!"

Stll her remained still.

"FINE, GOODBYE YOU BASTARD!" She walked away, pouting.

That left Misaki alone with Akihiko.

"Y-You…..BASTARD!" Misaki punched Akihiko in the chest, it didn't phase Akihiko. He did it again, and he ending up banging on his chest.

"I-I HATE YOU!" Misaki yelled

Akihiko put his arms around Misaki, and let the boy sob into his chest. But Misaki wasn't done.

"Why? Why am I the only one who cares about this relationship? Cant you see? I love you so much! "

"Misaki…." Akihiko whispered.

" Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away, Beating like a drum and it's coming your way," Misaki took Akihiko's hand and led to his torso and set it upon his chest ",Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?"

Akihiko felt his pulse, it was racing. It sounded like the flutter of hummingbirds wings. Akihiko realized what he had done.

"Misaki….."

"I mean, excuse me you're a hell of a guy, so elegant fly…" He said softly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you! I LOVE YOU! "

"Misaki, that's all I wanted."

"…huh?"

"I was worried you didn't love me. "

"You…that's all?"

"Yes."

"I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TOURTURE….."

"Misaki, that girl means nothing. I love you and only you." Akhiko wrapped his arms around Misaki and kissed him so passionately that Misaki felt like his hear was going to burst.

When they got home, the made love all night, slow and sweet. But after Misaki fell asleep Akihiko went to type out the events that went on tonight. But he saw the file Misaki made and read it.

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
>Top down, AC with the coolin' system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<br>And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cool, he dope, he might sell dope  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
>I am Misaki, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
>He got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom x18  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

_This one is for the boys in the polos  
>Entrepeneur niggas in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<br>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<br>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
>I am Misaki, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
>He got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom x18  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

_See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
>He got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom x18  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

The next morning Misaki woke up turned to Akihiko, kisses his head, and then saw a present on the desk. It was a small black box. He oped it on the inside was a silver locket, on the outside and in the words "_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?" <em> were engraved. And on the desk was a small note, "Happy birthday, I love you."

Misaki smiled, chuckled and said "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet don't you agree? I love this song anyway. IM GOING TO SLEEP SO WHEN I WAKE UP I WANT REVIEWS .<strong>


End file.
